


Being Recognized: Virgil Edition

by nival_kenival



Series: Being Recognized : Thunderbird Edition [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nival_kenival/pseuds/nival_kenival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are rather famous/well known, so wouldn't they be recognized at least once on a rescue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Recognized: Virgil Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I needed to repost this so it'd be a part of the series because I didn't understand how to do so before

As Virgil commandeered the Mole up to safety he smiled, another rescue a success. Admittedly it hadn’t been the most challenging rescue he had faced, being that an earthquake caused a building to collapse, the only reason International Rescue had been called in was because the building had collapsed with it’s inhabitants trapped in the basement, an area which local rescue crews wouldn’t be able to reach without crushing the remaining victims.

Once the Mole broke the surface and he opened the hatch to let his impromptu passengers out, he took a deep breath and looked around at the people being seen to by the paramedics and the little families being reunited, this was what he loved about being in the rescue business, seeing the aftermath of a successful rescue.

“Thunderbird One to Mole, do you read me?” Came Scott’s voice from the communications device inside the vehicle. Virgil turned his back to the scene to reach into the Mole and pressed the talk button.

“Loud and clear Scott, everyone got out and are being seen to by the Paramedics, it looks like we should be able to head back to base quicker than we thought” He replied with a chuckle.

“Alright Virgil, just remember to eat something before we get back, I can hear your stomach all the way from here” Virgil grinned as he pictured his brother smiling through his answer.

He turned back to the scene, planning on watching the goings on for a couple more minutes, when he noticed a teenager staring at him, with his mouth open in shock. Virgil’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Is everything alright?” He asked, beckoning the teen closer. The teen nodded slowly as his jaw raised back to it’s normal level.

“Your name is Virgil, right? And the man on the other line was Scott?” The teen asked. Virgil nodded perplexed.

“Yes, those are our names, why?” He replied. The teen looked him up and down for a second before asking his second question.

“You are Virgil Tracy, aren’t you?”

Virgil froze, before kicking himself back into gear.

“Of course not, do I look like a billionaire’s son?” He asked rhetorically. It was true, covered in dirt and grime from helping some of the more in need civilians he looked rather dishevelled. The teen cocked his head.

“Whatever you say, Mr. Pilot, whatever you say” The teen gave an over exaggerated wink before turning off to see the paramedics himself.

Virgil’s heart beat a little faster as he decided he’d seen enough of this rescue, and climbed back into the pod, making a beeline for Thunderbird Two.

 

Later in the island after the debriefing he told Scott about it, who smiled and shrugged it off, after all who would believe a teenager who is probably delirious that Virgil Tracy, Jeff Tracy’s son, was the pilot of Thunderbird Two.

Besides, Scott had said, that's nowhere near as bad as the time he’d had to rescue one of his old air force friends.

 


End file.
